Daily Oddities
by Aku Maru
Summary: Even lazy days have their excitement. A series of snapshots of the little quirks in the lives of the Straw Hat Pirates. Revolving around Zoro for the majority of the time. Next- Zoro's reflexes or lack thereof as noticed by Robin and Nami and experimented with by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.
1. Napping Skills

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to Eiichiro Oda for the creation of the One Piece universe and for allowing us to play in this wonderful world.

**Author's Note: **I am not generally one for fluffy one shots, but I have read so many good ones out there that I just had to give it a try. One Piece seems to lend itself well to the odd moments that define a character. Nor do I really take part in challenges. This is not a response but it does follow similar guidelines as a collection of pieces each expanding upon some facet of the Straw Hat crew. I am focusing on Roronoa Zoro in this collection. I do not know how many shorts there will be, nor when I will update, but whenever one comes to mind I will post it here.

**Summary:** Zoro's napping skills as observed by Robin and Chopper with commentary from Nami.

**Napping Skills**

Beneath the tree onboard the _Thousand Sunny_ Zoro was reclined, arms behind his head, legs cross, snoring away. It seemed unreasonable for the swordsman to be sound asleep as Luffy ran wild across the deck. Chopper eyed the man closely as he walked passed to join Robin on the bench. As far as he could tell Zoro was dead to the world and no matter how many times he witnessed it Zoro's ability to block out everything amazed him. Even as he placed his basket of dried herbs on the bench he could not stop staring at the man.

"Is there something wrong, Herr Doctor?" Robin asked politely. Chopper jumped at the question. He had been so focused on Zoro that he didn't notice the older woman setting down her book.

"It's just, I've never seen anyone sleep as much as Zoro." Chopper shook his head and started to set up his work. "It's just not natural."

"Have you ever considered that he might be faking it?"

"I've thought about it. But he's just so… convincing if he is."

"You should watch him more closely, Herr Doctor. He is not as deeply asleep as you might think." Robin gave the small smile that said she knew so much more than everyone else.

"Why would he pretend?"

"Why do you think?" Her eyes flitted to Luffy and Usopp trying to pull in a giant fish. Then to Franky and Brooke holding a loud duet. Followed by a quick glance to Nami sunbathing on the deck above them.

"But…" Chopper wasn't sure he was coming to the right conclusion. "Why would he want to avoid us?"

"He's not avoiding us, Herr Doctor. He's joining us in his own way. He's just not a social as the others. Can you really blame him for not wanting to partake in the insanity?"

"Well… I guess. Though he joins in well enough when we're having a celebration."

"But then he's drinking too. And it is an excuse. As you can see, you are not going crazy and you're still here to enjoy our company."

"Well I… I have work to do…"

Robin smiled softly. "The only kind of work Signore Swordsman has is training and if he were to do that all the time then he would be avoiding us. His type of training cannot be done while idly chatting."

Frowning Chopper studied his pestle and bowl. "But is he really asleep?"

"Without a doubt." That grin made the little reindeer wonder if it Robin was playing a joke on him. She returned to reading her book while glancing around periodically. Chopper meanwhile started to grind the medicines into a fine powder.

"You must watch him a lot," the doctor declared suddenly.

"I do. I have been watching him since I arrived on the _Merry._ He is quite interesting." Robin paused and tilted her head as Sanji burst through the kitchen door, hollering to the ladies about some drinks or snacks he had made. "Speaking of which, watch," Robin gestured to the chef, but was staring at the swordsman.

Sanji was prancing across the grassy deck in his weird noodle-like fashion, tray high above his head. Zoro was still reclined against the tree, snoring away just as before. Chopper looked between the two men, curious about why Robin would have him watch this daily routine. Then he realized that Sanji's path would take him dangerously close to the swordsman. It always did. Even though the _Thousand Sunny_ was larger than the _Going Merry_ the actual deck space was still small. And if Sanji was going to avoid the joyful dancing of Usopp and Luffy then he had to pass directly by Zoro. It was all completely normal until Chopper heard Robin giggle.

The reindeer had to think hard about what he had seen that made Robin giggle. The scene was still the same. Zoro was still sprawled out on the lawn. Sanji was still fated to have a disastrous run in if he didn't pay attention. Then it dawned on Chopper. Zoro had moved. It was perfectly natural to shift while sleeping. Only Zoro had stretched his legs at the precise moment when Sanji was about to step near him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sanji yelled over the spilt tray of delicacies as his foot came crashing down on the swordsman. Only the white katana, sheath and all, stopped the highly polished leather shoe before any damage could be done.

"Oi, what's the matter with you, dartboard brow?" Zoro grumbled, still half asleep.

"Watch where you're going, marimo!" The kicks rained down. This time Zoro dodged easily enough until he could stand and draw his swords. Chopper sighed and returned to his task. The fight would continue for many long minutes.

"Are you sure he was asleep?" Chopper asked Robin yet again.

"For this encounter? It is hard to tell. There are times when I feel certain he is faking and there are others when I am certain he is asleep. He seems able to blur the line so it is very hard to tell the difference." Robin smiled and watched the two men fight across the deck.

"Hey, Robin? What makes Zoro's naps so annoying is that he will sleep through anything." Nami shifted in her chair to watch the fight and noticed the two of them below. "You should have seen him when we first entered the Grand Line. We experienced the weirdest weather from hurricanes to snow storms. While we were trying to keep the _Merry_ afloat he snored away. And then had the nerved to ask what happened." Nami huffed in annoyance. "That guy can sleep through anything. And an empty headed buffoon to boot." Sighing once more with displeasure she called, "Sanji, dear! Why are you wasting time over there?"

"Coming, Nami dearest!" Sanji immediately broke from the stalemate to gather a second tray of delights.

Zoro rolled his eyes and headed towards the mast with the obvious intent of making his way to the crow's nest.

"There is no way a man could sleep through all of that!" Chopper declared.

"Are you sure? We have seen Signore Swordsman sleep through some impossible things."

"But Robin, when a person is truly asleep they cannot control their body to that extent! Just staying in one place while the waves shift the ship requires conscious effort!"

"And?"

Chopper stared dumbfounded at the question.

"Sometimes the best sleep isn't what happens when we're unconscious in our beds. Someone like Roronoa Zoro is sure to have figured that out with all his meditation." Robin smiled, leaving the doctor to stare after the swordsman in awe.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary:** Luffy has lost something and Zoro helps him find it.

**Lost and Found**

"Zoro!" Luffy whined from the upper branches of the tree on the _Thousand Sunny_.

"Not now," the swordsman was in the middle of a series of one-armed pushups with at least a ton in weight on his back.

"But Zoro!" the whine was worse.

"Have you tried your locker?" Zoro asked absently and was pleased to hear the soft scamper of the boy's sandals. Ignoring the slamming of doors and the return of the distinctive woven sandals, the swordsman continued to count his repetitions. One thousand three hundred and four. Once he got to a nice round number he might stop.

"Zoro!" The annoyed whine called again.

As he paused to think, still moving through his pushups, he wondered why Luffy continued to ask him when there were seven other people perfectly capable of answering his question. "You were in the workshop with Usopp and Franky for awhile. Have you asked them?"

The feet ran off, accompanied by an earsplitting yell. "USOPP! FRANKY!" Below deck Zoro heard the sound of crashing wood and metal as Luffy plowed through the workshops. It didn't last long before the two inventors were screaming for the captain to get out before he broke something irreplaceable. Still it was longer than Zoro had expected. One thousand five hundred and ninety seven. "ZORO!" Luffy declared forcefully.

The green haired swordsman fought down a smirk at the anxious and still demanding tone. "What about your midnight snack run?"

"Oh. SANJI!" Off the feet went with the fading call. The time in the galley must have infuriated the cook. Cursing and smoke billowed through the open door as Luffy was kicked out. It was soon followed by a charred rack of ribs. Obviously still eatable since their ever-starved captain grabbed them. Luffy sat in front of Zoro while eating. Zoro didn't need to look up to see the exasperated face gnawing at the bones.

"Not that midnight snack run," Zoro clarified for the simple mind of the rubber man.

"Oh." A grimace emerged from the sound of Luffy's voice. "Nami." The captain didn't move for many long minutes and Zoro continued with his repetitions. Slowly Luffy rose and slipped his way up to the tangerine trees. Of course Nami would kill him if she discovered Luffy among her precious trees. One thousand nine hundred and seventy six. "Zooorooo!" Luffy flopped down on the deck next to the swordsman, admitting temporary defeat.

Nothing was said while Zoro grunted out his count. "Didn't you go swimming in the aquarium earlier?"

"Ah!" Renewed life filled the retreating footsteps. Zoro was granted a couple of minutes of delightful silence before heavy depressed footsteps returned. "Zoro." The sadness in those sounds was palatable. This time Zoro heaved the weights from his back and wiped the sweat from his face with a towel. He studied the rubber boy's melancholy face and pleading eyes.

"Alright," he relented. The huge watering eyes suddenly lit up with hope. Zoro stood and stretched before walking towards the bow of the ship. Luffy's joyful skipping joined him. It slowed as Zoro started to climb onto the _Sunny's_ lion shaped figurehead. The swordsman could hear the confusion and annoyance just from Luffy's stare as the swordsman approached his special seat. He crawled out until he could reach his hand into the lion's mouth, forcing the wooden jaws open slightly. His hand fished around the barrel of the cannon until it finally grabbed the straw it was looking for.

The victory call made him smile broadly as he tossed the treasured straw hat to its owner. "ZORO!" Luffy grabbed it cheerfully and shot off through the ship to share his joy.

"I'm starting to wonder if you are doing that on purpose, Signore Swordsman." Zoro turned to find Nico Robin softly grinning at him.

"How else am I supposed to finish my training?" Zoro responded, leaping down from the figurehead. "Besides, he might remember to check for all his belongings after playing hide and seek."


	3. The Shield

**Summary:** Chopper notices a pattern in regard to Zoro's battle wounds.

**Author's Note: **Thank you dina for finding the author. The story that gave me this idea is burried in ZeldaAddict42's 30 Warm Fuzzies  Chapter 15: The Black Swan. No wonder I couldn't find it, I thought it was a one shot. Read it, its wonderful. I wanted to explore that concept myself and was influenced greatly by watching the Once Piece Movie: Clockwork Island and the many other times Zoro steps in the way of a strike intended for Luffy or another crewmate.

**Daily Oddities: The Shield**

"I know half of these cuts could have been avoided," Chopper wrapped yet another gash on Zoro's torso. He had watched most of the fight with the Marines. Luffy, Sanji, Franky and Zoro ripped through the horde of men with little trouble. But Zoro came away with more cuts and bruises than any of the others. "Why didn't you avoid these? These marines weren't even very strong."

The swordsman merely shrugged. "It's not like I let myself get cut on purpose."

"Could have fooled me." Chopper scowled as much as his young reindeer face could. Nothing more was said on the matter. Zoro continued to train and sleep and give Chopper a headache every time he pulled at the bandages. He was always the one with the most wounds and the worst ones at that. The other fighters came away with barely a scratch worth nothing more than a simple strip of gauze and a mild painkiller. But Zoro needed half the stock bandages and simply refused to take painkillers. It was inhumanly possible to survive that many near fatal attacks.

It wasn't until the next battle that Chopper truly became concerned. Everyone had to join in a fight against a vicious pirate crew. They were overwhelmingly outnumbered, even with the monstrous trio taking the majority enemies. The doctor had just taken down his closest opponent when he saw clear across the battlefield to Nami. She was struggling against a huge club wielder. Chopper wanted to rush to help her but he was too far even for the nimble Jumping Point. Just as the heavy blunt object was about to crush her, three swords flashed in for her protection. Zoro held the club away by sheer strength. He said something to which Nami took offence. Lightning struck the enemy pirate and charged through their swordsman as well.

Zoro looked as though he shook off the electricity's effect, but Chopper made a note to thoroughly check on the swordsman's health once they returned to the ship. He didn't have time for any more thought as another man was bearing down on him with a sword. Oddly the reindeer saw the path Zoro had to have taken to reach them. Too many of the pirates were still standing and starting to rush the green haired man.

With the enemy swordsman pressing Chopper hard, the doctor didn't have a moment to spare for the other's safety. He had to get through his own fight. He couldn't take another Rumble Ball without severe consequences. As he switched between the only forms he could a meaty hand grabbed his rear hoof, swinging him hard into the sand. Just when he thought the sword was going to pierce his hide the familiar green tint filled his vision. Chopper heard a grunt of pain, but couldn't see where the enemy's sword hit Zoro. This was the second time in this battle that the little reindeer saw Zoro step into someone else's fight. And saved them.

Later back on the _Thousand Sunny_ Chopper had bandaged and treated the majority of the crew so they could return to their normal activities. Somewhere along the fight a cannon ball must have damaged the ship because Franky and Usopp were complaining about the repairs. Chopper could only smile as he listened. Their complaints usually made the situation sound worse than it was. He glanced around and saw everyone was happily milling around waiting for Sanji to finish the celebratory dinner. Since most of the wounds were minor, the doctor had treated them up on deck rather than in the infirmary. Everyone, except Zoro. And that was the man who most needed patching up!

Chopper scampered back to his office to grab more supplies when he stopped dead in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Zoro sat on the cot, shirt removed, and he was trying to clean up a shoulder wound. "What does it look like?" he growled in annoyance.

"You never come here…"

"Because you never let me leave. But since you weren't here…"

Chopper cringed when he saw just how deep the wound was. "Stop that," he ordered as he changed to Heavy Point. Taking some gauze and antiseptic, the blue nosed reindeer started to clean the area in preparation for stitches. "This… Is this the one you got… when you saved me?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Why did you do it? I would have been fine."

"Really? And who would be stitching you back together?"

It was a valid point. Chopper considered it for several moments as he focused on closing the stab wound. "You do that often. Don't you?"

"Do what often?"

"Get hurt because you interfere with other people's fights!"

Zoro shrugged then immediately winced as he pulled the freshly stitched wound. "So?"

"So, I wouldn't have to close all these cuts and slashes if you didn't!"

"Would you rather be fixing Nami's dislocated shoulder and tending to her concussion while being unable to travel to the next island because of her need to rest? Or would you prefer to explain to Sanji how he can't walk for a month while his broken leg heals and listen to Luffy complain about not having anything good to eat?" Chopper felt himself grow cold with the thoughts Zoro brought up. "Or watch through a fever as we try to fix your wounds and ignore our own until we all slowly break down without proper medical attention."

The reindeer shivered at the last thought, feeling unreasonably depressed from this line of conversation. Why did Zoro have to say these things? Chopper didn't want anyone to get hurt that severely. A warm hand on his shoulder broke him from the horrible images of his nakama in terrible condition and with him being unable to help them.

"We all have a place on this ship, Chopper. And we are a very small crew so there is no redundancy, no one to take over someone else's job reliably."

"Zoro? What are you saying?"

One eyebrow went up as Zoro looked surprised at Chopper's question. "I can't let anything happen to the others because we can't afford to have them incapacitated for a long time. Just think about where we'd be if we didn't have a navigator, or a cook, or a shipwright. Very few of us can afford to be so severely injured that we can't do anything."

"But you shouldn't be that badly injured either."

"It's what I've chosen to do. There are some attacks you all are not prepared to withstand. Or there is a greater task that needs you more than the current fight. If I can help everyone survive the fight then that is enough. I'm not dead yet so I haven't encountered anything I can't handle. Let me stand between the unreasonable dangers and my friends. You focus on protecting us from infections. Nami will protect us from the weather. Sanji will watch out for bad eating habits. Robin will make sure the things we can't see don't harm us. Brooke will keep us from loosing heart. Franky will make sure we stay afloat. Usopp will shoot everything while it is too far away to hurt us. And Luffy will destroy anything that stands in our way. I have my place on this crew. And so far it's the best one for me."

Chopper was at a loss for words after the short speech. When Zoro spoke it was almost always to the point and important. Still it didn't change the doctor's desire to see less wounds on the swordsman. He wrapped the bandages around Zoro's shoulder, having stitched the gaping hole back together. As he did so, he remembered all the other wounds he had seen on Zoro's body after various fights. How many of those had come from deflecting a blow meant for someone else?

"Your body will only be able to shield a limited number of strikes. And not everyone is going to be glad you interfered."

"Maybe. But I'm not always that obvious." Zoro snorted in amusement as he shouldered his way to the exit of the small doctor's office. "It's easier to be blamed for hogging all the kills." Chopper was so impressed with the grand declaration that it wasn't until the swordsman had long vanished that he realized he hadn't preformed a thorough checkup on the man. The little doctor grabbed his medical kit and ran off in search of the troublesome human.


	4. Wanted Posters

**Summary:** Usopp consoles Sanji over their wanted posters after Enies Lobby. Really, 77 million beli isn't so bad once you think about it.

**Wanted Posters**

Of the eight wanted posters spread out before him, three pictures had members of the crew who were absolutely horrified. For vastly different reasons. Those three did not understand why the others had to bring the wanted posters onboard the ship. Nami hated the idea of her picture being shown around the world. Chopper couldn't believe the government thought him worth only fifty beli. And Sanji… His picture was only a vague recollection of what the man looked like.

The cook's hand reached out to grab the flyer, intending on crumbling it into a small ball and setting it alight with his matches. It seemed like a fitting end to the horrific sketch on the poster. It wasn't even worth calling it a drawing. For Sanji it was nothing short of a nightmare. Women everywhere would be glancing at these posters and no doubt fawning over the attractive wanted men. The chef wanted to be one of those well-admired men. That way when he entered a town bar or local pub he would be the center of attention for all the lovely ladies in the area. Just to have that privilege was worth the risk of having a bounty and courting danger with the Marines. But some low life photographer ruined that chance!

"Hoi, Sanji, what are you doing with the posters?" Usopp had entered the library and aquarium room just in time to witness the one handed crumple of a flyer.

"Just removing the eyesore," Sanji grimaced at being caught, the wad of paper bounced across the tabletop.

"That's proof that you're famous. Why do you want to get rid of it?"

The cook merely rolled his eyes to glare at the sniper. How dare he make light of the problem! "It doesn't even look like me. It's some crappy drawing and no one will recognize me from it. I don't even know why we have them on the ship."

Usopp shrugged as he approached the table with the wanted posters spread out so they were easy to see. "Robin said it was important to keep copies of the information the Government has on us so we can be aware of their next moves."

"And the reason they're on display? We know who we are."

"Guess she hasn't put them away yet."

"Have you seen the posters? Everyone else has a photograph except me."

"Would you like me to send them a more accurate portrait?" Usopp offered seriously. He did not expect Sanji to round on him with a glare intense enough to start a fire. Carefully the sniper backed off. "Think about it this way… If the bounty hunters can't recognize you, you can still go places without worrying about a disguise. Just ask Nami… She would be glad to have an unrecognizable drawing instead of her photograph."

"It's about the recognition. Proof that the government has taken you seriously." Sanji returned his glare to the papers on the table.

"If you just think about how much your first bounty is, you'd realize that they have taken you seriously." Usopp tried a different tactic. "I mean Chopper only has a bounty of fifty beli. The World Government doesn't even know what he's capable of. At least with seventy seven million beli, you are on the radar of the bounty hunters. Even without a proper picture you're going to be recognized. I was wearing a mask, so no one even knows what I look like. Eh…. Sanji?" Usopp tried to regain the cook's attention.

Sanji was glaring at the wanted posters as if his stare alone could burn up the offending article. The stupid sketch that looked nothing like him. How was he supposed to find something positive about the whole situation? He had to be the laughing stock of every bar, every town, every sea! And Baratie! How was he supposed to get back there and kick everyone's ass?

"Hey, Sanji!" Usopp's voice finally penetrated the cook's furious musings. When Sanji turned to regard the sniper, Usopp retreated slightly. "Hey… Sanji… Stop thinking about the picture. Everyone knows your name right? Black Leg Sanji. That's really all you need if you think about it. Once people hear us call you by name they'll know. And if you really think about it, seventy-seven million beli is a fantastic bounty. It's higher than Luffy's or Zoro's first bounties."

"What?" Sanji's glare turned to surprise as this fact thundered through his head.

Usopp fumbled for a moment to understand what the chef was referring to. Once that clicked he surged forward with a new strategy of taking Sanji's mind off the picture on the wanted poster. "Uh… you first bounty is larger than Zoro's first bounty? It's nearly twenty million beli over Zoro's first bounty. Fourty million beli over Luffy's first bounty. That has to be impressive!"

For a moment Sanji did nothing but stare at the pages on the table. His first bounty was greater than either Zoro's or Luffy's. That was worth something. "Seventy-seven million… That is a respectable amount…" Sanji pulled out a cigarette as he considered this. "It is higher than marimo's first bounty," the chef smirked in amusement.

"That's only because of whose crew you're on," a deep voice called from the doorway, causing Usopp to jump in surprise. "And look at how long it took you to get a bounty."

"Zoro!" the sniper called out as soon as he recognized the man who had walked in on them. "What are you doing here?"

Zoro shrugged and meandered in to the library to glance at the papers on the table. "I was looking for the galley."

"That's in the complete opposite direction, shitty marimo!" Sanji yelled at the swordsman's stupidity. "It's not that big of a ship, how can you get lost?"

"I was following the sound of your voice, you idiot love-cook. Because you're always in the galley." For a moment it looked as though the two young men were going to fight dangerously close to the aquarium, then Zoro completely disregarded Sanji in favor of studying the wanted posters himself. "Still complaining about your picture? Sheesh, it's not like it is such a big deal."

Usopp fled before Sanji's foot hit Zoro's sword. He wanted no part of their battle.


	5. Inhuman Reflexes

**Summary:** Zoro's reflexes or lack thereof as noticed by Robin and Nami and experimented with by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Inspired by a scene in Movie 4: Dead End Adventure.

**Inhuman Reflexes**

A normal dinner usually consisted of massive amounts of food and drink, an unusual level in the volume of the conversation, limbs flailing across the table, and food debris flying through the air. There was never a point to even try to clean up while the mess ensued. The rubber captain would only continue to add to the piles. One benefit was that the dishes were almost always wiped clean of the food particles and only the non-eatable pieces remained. Still, no matter how long Nami had been part of this crew, she could never tolerate Luffy's lack of manners. No matter how many times she had conked the captain on the head for tossing fish bones or utensils her way, it never stopped him. Not even Sanji's diligence could keep everything away.

"I don't understand it. He has best reflexes out of us all and he still manages to get hit by the flying garbage," Nami frowned as she watched their resident swordsman eat while ignoring the chaos around him. "Does he not know what's being thrown at him?"

"I'm sure he is fully aware. He's at a table with food. Things are bound to be thrown around with Luffy present," Robin smiled into her cup as she watched the scene that so irritated their navigator. First a bone of some sort struck him in the forehead, followed shortly by an apple core. Zoro didn't even bat an eye as the minor missiles hit him.

"It's just… We've seen him dodge bullets and at dinner he can't even dodge a slobbery chicken bone." Nami scowled at her plate, full of beautifully prepared and shaped vegetables with a perfectly portioned and presented chicken breast. "It's enough to make anything unappetizing."

"Is that all that is bothering you? I would have thought the overall lack of table manners would be more troubling."

"Why do you think he doesn't dodge?"

"Well, for one thing, the sheer number of objects would keep him from eating if he dodge them all. And second, if they aren't hurting him why should he dodge? It would be a waste of energy." Robin sipped her coffee, which was kept covered when not in use to avoid the very food particles they were discussing. "Though have you actually watched them during dinner?"

Nami sighed sullenly as she dug into her own food. "I try not to."

"Perhaps you should." Robin gave the navigator a vague smile before turning her attention to her own meal.

In between bites, Nami did just that. She watched Luffy as his arms flew at an amazing speed across the open dishes. Usopp and Chopper were also devouring the food with abandon, throwing their share into the mess. It was hard to watch everyone when they moved so fast.

Then something unusual caught her attention. What had seemed like random debris being tossed around in an effort to obtain more food no longer seemed so random. The was plenty of garbage thrown about near the boys, but every so often a piece gained a trajectory that had it sail across the table towards their end… Namely towards Zoro's end. It was always during a moment when Zoro was not paying direct attention to his own plate. Usually turned in conversation with one of his neighbors. That was when the food missiles reached their target.

"Can't be…" Nami wondered aloud.

Robin simply picked up her coffee and smiled. "Stranger things have happened."

"There is no way he's just letting them. That's absurd. You can't mean they're playing a game out of … that?"

"With the Captain, isn't everything a game. Well provided no one tries to take his share of the food." Robin corrected herself as suddenly Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were fighting over the last piece of roasted fowl. Sanji saved the day by providing more ammunition to the fray and Zoro looked as ignorant as ever.


End file.
